modernAU whiterose oneshots
by monolithrose
Summary: just some modern whiterose (weissxruby) one-shots idk I'm bad at summaries maybe some bumbelby, later on, we'll have to wait and see, occasionally I will do other AU's
1. laser tag

Weiss sighed, why had she let ruby drag her into this? she was currently standing in the middle of a laser tag course, holding a plastic gun looking for her red-haired girlfriend.

"ruby where are you" she grumbled, suddenly she felt a vibration in her vest. She turned to see ruby behind her, gun raised and laughing.

weiss scowled and attempted to shoot ruby with the small fake gun, failing miserably. Ruby just continued to laugh as her girlfriend attempted to shoot her. It had just been Weiss and Ruby in the current laser tag game, so it was a one on one match.

"Ruby Rose!" she squealed as ruby shot her yet again, then she was gone. Weiss spun her head around to look for the dolt. She froze when she spotted a flash of red behind a barrier, she smirked just as that same flash of red ran out, diving for another barrier. Weiss took the chance and hit ruby in the chest

"Weiss!" ruby whined

weiss just shrugged, unknowingly making herself vulnerable for attack

"payba-" she was cut short when ruby shot her, yet again in the chest, the brunette just laughed.

weiss attempted to hit ruby once again but the girl somehow got behind Weiss and wrapped her arms around her waist. weiss jumped and tried to turn around but stopped when ruby pushed her into a corner, an evil grin on her face.

"Hey," Ruby said calmly, before pressing her lips to Weiss'.

the very flustered Weiss just stood there, confused and shocked. she was torn out of her trance when ruby pressed her laser gun to her chest and pulled the trigger.

"ruby rose!" she shrieked when ruby ran off with Weiss chasing

this was going to be an interesting game of laser tag


	2. fluffy cuddles

ruby was currently annoying the living shit out of her icy girlfriend, Weiss. The heiress was getting pretty annoyed as a ruby was poking her in the head with a pen saying her name repeatedly.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss,"

"what!" she snapped, her head spinning to her girlfriend, who was hanging upside down from their makeshift bunk beds while Weiss sat on her own bed

"I'm bored" she whined

"well then find a way to entertain yourself, I'm reading" Weiss replied calmly but anger still seeping into her voice

"but Weiss"

"what!"

"I wanna go out and do something, this dorm is boring!"

"Ruby, it's 9:00 am, where are we gonna go" Weiss quipped

"I don't know, the arcade or something" Ruby grumbled as she jumped down from her bed and onto Weiss's bed

"the arcades closed, dolt"

"or.," Ruby said quietly and scooted closer to Weiss

this caused Weiss to look up and see ruby's face only a few inches away from her own, she hated to admit she really wanted to kiss the brunette right now.

"or what" she gulped

"I could do this" ruby mumbled before she kissed the heiress, it took Weiss a few moments to reciprocate but when she did she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and pulled her close.

eventually, they did separate for air

"I prefer that option" Weiss mumbled

"Cuddles?" Ruby asked hopefully

Weiss chuckled and nodded, Ruby smiled and flopped onto her back Weiss immediately latched onto her. Weiss had her arms around ruby's neck and her legs entangled in the younger girls. Ruby clutched tighter to Weiss and Weiss buried her head into the younger girls neck. At that moment, everything felt perfect, everything was perfect.

"Weiss" ruby spoke softly

Weiss hummed in response

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"awww have I thawed the ice queens heart!" ruby laughed

"dolt"

"_your _dolt"

"can't argue with that" Weiss replied before pressing a kiss to Rubys lips, Ruby kissed her back and Weiss smiled into the kiss.

when they separated ruby pressed her forehead to Weiss's and smiled softly. Weiss flushed and buried her head into the younger girls neck

"I'm too tired to deal with how adorable you are" Weiss mumbled

"sleepy time?" Ruby replied

Weiss nodded, and in a few minutes both girls were asleep

* * *

**A/N ok uh hello I know I suck at writing but I've never really written for other characters that aren't my own, and this is my first fanfiction so it's kinda weird to write others characters. oh and this, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY OR THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH THE SERIES ALL RIGHTS GO TO MONTY OUM AND ROOSTER TEETH**


	3. AN

**A/N hey uh sorry this is not a chapter but you know have a note and maybe I'll finish a few unfinished chapters I have, I know they are rather short but I am currently going through a HUGE writer's block so it'll be short chapters for a little while. I'll at least try to get a chapter up a week like I said TRY, no promises. I also don't have an editor program and that makes the chapters quite sloppy. I'm trying to get work done but I recently got a few birbs (beautiful blue and white budgies) and if you didn't really know, a birbs trust needs to be earned so I'm currently working on building up trust points, this ain't my first rodeo when it comes to birds. ANYWAYS, I also have school and other things in my life to work on. The frequency of the updates kinda depends on the number of favorites this gets, if people actually like this I'll continue to update weekly. thank you for reading and hopefully I'll get a chapter up soon**

**~monolith rose**


	4. note

**A/N hey uh sorry this is not a chapter but you know have a note and maybe I'll finish a few unfinished chapters I have, I know they are rather short but I am currently going through a HUGE writer's block so it'll be short chapters for a little while. I'll at least try to get a chapter up a week like I said TRY, no promises. I also don't have an editor program and that makes the chapters quite sloppy. I'm trying to get work done but I recently got a few birbs (beautiful blue and white budgies) and if you didn't really know, a birbs trust needs to be earned so I'm currently working on building up trust points, this ain't my first rodeo when it comes to birds. ANYWAYS, I also have school and other things in my life to work on. The frequency of the updates kinda depends on the number of favorites this gets, if people actually like this I'll continue to update weekly. thank you for reading and hopefully I'll get a chapter up soon**

**~monolith rose**


End file.
